The Red Crystal/Transcript
(Stephen Squirrelsky Presents) (A What An Animal Movie) Narrator: Legend has it in the mistick land of England, There was once a king who was so cruel and so evil, Even the gods feared him. Since nobody or prison could hold him, He was thrown alive into powerful dark gem. (the story begins) (fog is seen) (a red crystal is shown) Narrator: There is demonic spirit was captured in a form of a great red crystal. For uncounted centuries, The red crystal layed hidden, Waiting while evil men search for it. Unknowing who ever possess it, Will have to power to statues of Gargoyles come to life, Even people from the dead and within through the world. (the story continues) (The Red Crystal) (It started in a cottage farm) (which was seen) (Meowth snores) (when he is asleep) Barney: There's something wrong! I can feel it in my bones. Hmm, the other characters know it too. You don't see any of them around! Meowth: Meowth. Barney: The Tusk Emperor. He's the black hearted villain. Meowth: Meowth. Barney: YES, yes, Meowth, I KNOW you want your breakfast! But just now THINKING is more important! Oh, grandson! The pot is boiling over, grandson! Iaaron: Oh. Gramps. I was only thinking. What if the war is over and I never had a chance to fight? Barney: Hmm, and a good thing too. War isn't a game, people get hurt! Iaaron: But I'm not afraid. Ow! Barney: Ah, ha! There you are! If the Tusk Emperor's ever returned you'll have a great deal more to worry about than a burned finger. (Meowth tries to taste the food but puffed his cheeks) (all of a sudden) Barney: No, no, no, no. Meowth, that is not for you, it's for Vulpix. aaron: Kissy. Kissy. It's always Kissy's. Barney: And one day, my boy, you may learn why. Now, no more dreaming, you have chores to do. Iaaron: Yes, Gramps. Barney: He's so anxious, and so blind to the dangers ahead. (Looks in the pot) Barney: Look, look, Meowth, you're in luck! Just enough left for you! (Meowth shooks his head) Barney: Hmmm? Iaaron: Grandfather don't understand. I'm not a little boy anymore. (gets a stick) Iaaron: I should be doing heroic deeds for England. Not waiting hand and foot on a spoil... (opens the gate) (Pushes the bowl into the house) (and calls for Vulpix) (The bowl comes back out) Iaaron: Hey! Oh. Alright Kissy. I didn't mean it. (laughs) (Vulpix came out) (to see Iaaron) Iaaron: You better eat it. Gramps made it for you. (Vulpix obeys) Iaaron: Is this to be my life? Caring a Vulpix? I'm a warrior not a pet keeper. Grandfather thinks I'm afraid, But I'm not. All I need is a chance and I can be a famous warrior. (Vulpix finishes her food by eating it and follows Iaaron) Iaaron: Look at me, Kissy! I can do it! Ha! (does an action scene) (Vulpix shrieks) (and flees) Iaaron: (Laughs) Even you're afraid. You challenge me. Run you cowards. (gets put into action) (Spearows flew away) (out of sight) Iaaron: There you are! (chuckles) (Donphan toots) (loudly) Iaaron: His majesty, The Tusk Emperor. So, We meet at last. Hiya! (swings his sword) Iaaron: Even the Tusk Emperor shakes with fear. See Kissy? Everyone runs from the famous Iaaron of Taily Farm! (battles on) (Vulpix jumps, BUMP!) (and SPLAT!) (Spearows laugh) (at poor Iaaron) Iaaron: England's finest warrior, Draws his last... breath. (faints) (and lies on the ground) (Vulpix gasp) (and go to Iaaron) (Iaaron grinned) (and woke up) Iaaron: Gramps. Barney: Hmmm. Not quite the blade for a hero! Iaaron: Well, It's just that... We're... Kissy got dirty. (cleans Vulpix up) Barney: So I see. Another dream, Iaaron? Iaaron: But Gramps, Won't I ever be anything but an assistant pet keeper? Barney: She's a SPECIAL Pokemon, Iaaron. Now give her a nice bath. Iaaron: Well, Kissy, It looks as though I'll still be an assistant pet keeper until I'm as old as Grandfather. (Vulpix is given a bath) Iaaron: You like that, Don't you? Now for the part you like best. (Vulpix panics) Iaaron: Hey, Come on Kissy. I didn't finish you yet. Hey, Kissy, What's wrong? Calm down, Kissy! Stop it! Please! What's the matter? (Vulpix panics) Iaaron: Kissy! (He grabs her) (and calms her down) Barney: Grandson! What is happening!? Iaaron: I don't know. There just something wrong with Kissy. Iaaron: WHAT?!?! Oh, quickly lad, bring her inside! (Later) Narrator: Later... (the later card is seen) (Barney lits the candle) (and shines a light) Iaaron: What's that for? Barney: Put Vulpix down. I never use her powers unless I have to. But now I must! Iaaron: Powers. Barney: Grandson, what you are about to see, you must never reveal to ANYONE! Iaaron: Okay. Barney: Vulpix, from you I do beseech...... Knowledge that lies beyond my reach...... Troubled thoughts weigh on your heart...... Pray you now those thoughts impart..... (Vision dips her mouth in the water) Barney: The Tusk Emperor... (Iaaron gasp) Barney: Sshh. Don't interfere! Iaaron: Sorry. Barney: It's okay. Look. He's searching...... The Red Crystal..! So that's it! Iaaron: The Red Crystal? Barney: An awesome weapon, grandson! It's been hidden for centuries, BUT if the Tusk Emperor should find it, and unleash It's power. NOTHING could stand against him. Iaaron: That's Kissy! Barney: He knows.... Stop! Enough! (Vulpix stops) Barney: You must leave here at once! Take Vulpix to the hidden cottage at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Hide there, never bring her out, until I come for you! Iaaron: Hide? But why? Barney: Only I knew the secret of Vulpix's power! But now the Tusk Emperor has discovered it! You must make sure he never uses it to find the Red Crystal! Iaaron: I'm not afraid of the Tusk Emperor. Barney: Then you are a very foolish lad! Untried courage is no match for his evil. Just remember that! Now, now off you go my boy and take care of yourself! Iaaron: Bye Grandfather. I won't fail you. I promise. Barney: So much. So soon. To rest upon his young shoulders! (Iaaron and Vulpix leave) (for the hidden cottage) Narrator: Meanwhile... (A dark castle was seen) (with rain and lightning in a storm appearing) (Inside) Tusk Emperor: Oh, yes! Yes, my soldiers. Soon the Red Crystal will be mine. It's evil power will cost through my veins, and I, shall make you. CRYSTAL-BORN! Yes! YES! Oh,yes! Then you will worship ME! Me. Oh, my soldiers, how long I have thirsted to be the God, among mortal men! (Back with Iaaron) (who walks Vulpix) Iaaron: Gosh Kissy. I never knew you can do visions and things like that. I thought you were just an ordinary Vulpix. (Vulpix nods) Iaaron: I have no idea you were so SPECIAL. Grandfather will be proud when he put his trust in me, Just you wait and see. Now don't go wondering about and don't you worry. Keep close to me and no one can harm you. Not when I'm around. (winks) Iaaron: And I won't let the Tusk Emperor get you, Kissy. I'll protect you. Voice: Our of all the world, the greatest warrior in all the places! A true hero! (Iaaron was seen) (in a dream) Iaaron: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you all. But without the help of my Vulpix, Kissy here, I... (gasps) Iaaron: Kissy? Where are you? Kissy?! Oh no! (goes in search of Vulpix) Iaaron: Kiss? (goes in search) Iaaron: KISSY!!!! (tries to find her) Iaaron: Ooooh. The Forbidden Forest. (keeps searching) (SNAP) (Iaaron jumps) Iaaron: Is that you, Kissy? (goes in pursuit) Iaaron: Look what I've got. Come on out. Here's a lovely... (takes out something) (Until) (suddenly) (Someone drops on him) (and surprises him) Whatzy: Whaha!!!! Ooooooooo! Great Prince give poor starving Whatzy munchings and crunchings! Nice apple! Good Prince, good apple! Oh boy! What a juicy apple! (He walks away) (but ends up being grabbed) Iaaron: Hey, No you don't! I didn't give that apple, You took it. (bite!) Iaaron: Ow! Hey! Hold on you little thief, Come back with my apple! (gains in pursuit) Iaaron: If you don't give it back, I'll punish you. I mean it. I'm warning you. (chases) (Whatzy came out) (hiding something) Iaaron: Give it back. (Whatzy shakes his head) Iaaron: Come on, The apple. Where is it? Whatzy: Uh,ah! Whatzy has not seen the apple- uhoh! Iaaron: Give it back. I warned you. (Whatzy refuses) Iaaron: Come on. (Whatzy doesn't hear) Iaaron: Come on. The apple. Let's have it. (CRUNCH!) (Iaaron gasp) (and snarls) Iaaron: You terrible nasty creature! You ought to be ashamed of yourself! Whatzy: Ooooohhh! Poor miserable Whatzy deserves fierce smackings and whackings on his poor tender head! (sniff) All is left with no munchings and crunchings! Forgive poor Whatzy! Iaaron: Oh, Stop that sniffling. I won't punish you. Now look. Do you see my Vulpix? Whatzy: Animal? Creature? Furry? Iaaron: Yes. Yes. Whatzy: Puffy tail? Iaaron: That's her. That's Kissy. Whatzy: Uhah, nope. Whatzy has not seen animal! Nope! Iaaron: Oh forget it. No telling where Kissy is by now. Whatzy: Oh, master, master! Now Whatzy remembers! Yes! Yes! Clever sharp-eyed Whatzy saw the animal run, right through the forest! Uhuh! Uhuh! I saw it! Uhuh! I saw it! Iaaron: Pokemon you mean. Whatzy: Oh. Right. Come! Whatzy will find the lost Pokemon! Then we'll be friends forever! (He jumps on Iaaron) Whatzy: Munchings and crunchings in here somewhere! (Iaaron sighs) (and hears a noise) Iaaron: It's Kissy! She's in trouble! Whatzy: Toodles. (He leaves) (and hides) Iaaron: Kissy! Kiss! (goes to find Vulpix) (He sees her) (and goes to save her) Iaaron: Kissy! (goes to save her) (Vulpix tries to avoid) (the monster) (They swope down) (to attack Vulpix) Iaaron: Kissy, Look out! (goes to save Vulpix) (SMASH!) (the ground breaks) Iaaron: Come on, Hurry, Kissy! No! Don't! Kissy, Hurry! (hurries) (GRAB) (Iaaron gasps) Iaaron: No! No! No! No, Come back! Please! No! No, Come back! (runs faster) (Climbs up the mountain) (to the top) (Sees the castle) (up ahead) Iaaron: Kissy. I must get her outta there. (feels worried) Whatzy: Oh, no! Great Lord! Not go in there! Forget the Pokemon! Iaaron: Why are you here? Whatzy: Whatzy come back to be your friend! Iaaron: Oh no, You're not my friend! You ran away when... Oh, Never mind. I promise my grandfather to keep Kissy safe. I gotta go. (goes) (Thunderclaps) (Iaaron gasps) Iaaron: Well, Are you coming? Whatzy: Me? Go in there? Oh! No, no! It's a terrible place! Iaaron: Just as I thought. You're no friend, You're just a miserable coward. Here, This is all you wanted. (Tosses the apple at him and leaves) Whatzy: If Great Lord go into evil castle, poor Whatzy will never see his friend again! Nope! Never! (He sighs) (and leaves) Narrator: Later... (Iaaron climbs the walls) (to the top) (Entered the castle) (to find Vulpix) (SNORT) (Iaaron gasps) (He peeks) (to see if everything is okay) (Guard is sleeping) (in his dream) (Iaaron tip toed) (without making a sound) Iaaron: Phew. Hope he didn't... (Barking noise Whoops. Big accident. Iaaron: Phew. Hope he didn't... (barking) Iaaron: AH! (jumps back) (Guard woke up) (and heard the noise) (Barking) (Iaaron flees) Guard: Shut up you big dope! Always barking at nothing. (the dog obeys) Iaaron: Phew. (feels safe) (Door opens) (all of a sudden) Iaaron: Huh? (gasps) (Looks down) (and sees what the commotion is) (Guards chattering) (and talking) Guard: Here's to everybody. More whine and meat for my will. All: Hooray! Hopso: Oh! All: Yay! Guard 2: Quiet! I'm trying to sleep. (Hiccups) (and sleeps) (A gypsy dances) (to the music) Guard 3: That's sure a lovely one. Guard 4: Exactly. Guard 5: Keep your hands off, You toad. Guard 6: Okay. Hopso: Shesh. Guard 7: Of cours.e (Hopso falls over) (and lands on the ground) (Guards laugh) (with joy) Guard: Kiss me, Love. And I'll die with small hyper feisty. (smirks) (Hollowing noises) (echo) Guard: Oh. (chuckles) (It goes dark) (all of a sudden) (Something powerful happen) (like magic) (KABOOM!) (they gasp) (Iaaron gasps) (in alarm) (The Tusk Emperor appeared) (like magic) Iaaron: Oh my. (gasps) Hopso: Welcome Your majesty! We're celebrating our success! I-I-I mean YOUR success! We have made no mistakes this time! Tusk Emperor: Ahem. Hopso: Oh, right, bring in the prisoner. (Iaaron looks closely) (to take a peek) Iaaron: Oh no. (Gasps) (Vulpix was brought in) (to see the Tusk Emperor) Hopso: There sire! She's the one that can create visions! (Vulpix gulps) Hopso: Alright then! Show his majesty where the Red Crystal can be found! Go on, show it! (Vulpix refuses) Hopso: Heh, heh! Stubborn little thing, isn't she? Heh, heh. (Tusk Emperor chokes him) Hopso: Why yes, sire. You're quite right! I'll take take care of it at once! (He goes to her) Hopso: The Red Crystal! Where is it? Go on and show us, please. (Vulpix shooks her head) Hopso: My boss is losing patient! Get on with it! (Pulls out a hot coal) (and tries to threaten Vulpix) Iaaron: (gasp) No! Don't! Nooooo! (falls) (with a Goofy Holler) (Grabs a flag) (by hanging on) (RIP) (and crashes with a Wilhelm scream) Iaaron: Ow. (rubs his head) (He gasp) (in terror) Guard: Get him! (Iaaron gasps) Iaaron: Get back! Or I'll... (grabs something) Iaaron: Get back! (protects himself) (It was a broom) (that he got) (Guard swings) (his sword) (SLASH) (parts fall off) (from the broom) Iaaron: Oh my. (chuckles nervously) Hopso: Let him go. (the guards obey) (He gets tossed) (into the air) (THUNK) (onto the ground) Iaaron: Kissy. (grabs Vulpix) Iaaron: Oh, Kissy. You're okay. (kisses Vulpix) (Tusk Emperor sighs) Tusk Emperor: I presume, my boy. You are the keeper of this oracular Pokemon. Iaaron: Uh... Y... Yes sir. Tusk Emperor: Then instruct her to show me the whereabouts of the Red Crystal! Iaaron: But sir, I... I... I can't. I promise. Tusk Emperor: Very well, in that case the Pokemon is no use to me! Iaaron: WHAT?! (Hopso laughs) Iaaron: Hey! What are you going to do?! (Vulpix goes to the bowl) Iaaron: No! You can't! (the ax is raised) Iaaron: Don't! (they stop) Iaaron: No! Stop! Okay, I'll make her tell you. Emperor Tusk: That's more like it. Hopso: Now get on with the visions, Vulpix! (Vulpix obeys) Iaaron: Kissy, From you I do beseech, Knowledge that lies your my reach. Hopso: Look! Look sire! It's working! (Red Crystal was seen) Emperor Tusk: The Red Crystal! So it does exist for sure! (He walked up to Iaaron) Emperor Tusk: Yes. Where is it? Show me. Show me! (Iaaron looks back) (and gasps) Iaaron: AHH!! (runs) (Knocks over the bowl vision water) (and splash!) (it splashes the Tusk Emperor) (who groans in Darth Vader's voice) Iaaron: (Grabs Vulpix) Come on, Kiss! Hopso: After them! Get them! After them! (Guards pursuit them) (and go to catch them) (Dragons flew after them) (and went to stop them) (The beam knocks down a torch) (onto the ground) (Guards jumped) (back) (Iaaron kept running) (with Vulpix) (Dragons were about to grab him) (until suddenly) (BAM!) (like magic) (Dragons get stuck) (all of a sudden) (Iaaron kept running then stops) (in shock) Cook: Huh? (sees Iaaron) (Hopso was coming at him) (and trying to catch him) Iaaron: Uh oh. (tries to think of a way) (Cook tosses) (something at Iaaron) (Iaaron ducks) (something) (Hopso pounces) (only to miss) (He falls in a barrel) (with a splat!) (Iaaron kept running) (to make his mistake) (He locks the door behind him) (and puts locker pads on them) (Iaaron looks around) (to find a way out) Iaaron: The moat. It's our only chance. Come on, Kissy. (Vulpix jumps) (Guards tries to break through) (and with a Goofy yodel) Iaaron: Swim, Kissy! Swim! (Vulpix splashes and swims) (Guards break through) (at last) Iaaron: I'm coming! (jumps in) (But) (ends up being caught) (He gasp) (and get pulled away) Hopso: Gotcha, Pet Boy! I caught him, Sir. I caught the boy. Emperor Tusk: But the Pokemon escaped, huh? Hopso: It ain't my fault. (chuckles) Emperor Tusk: Put in a prison cell until he decides to come out. (Iaaron gasps) (in shock) (SLAM!) (evil laughing is heard) (He gets locked away) (in Jail) There was no internet connection yesterday, but now it's back. Narrator: The Next Day... Oh dear. Didn't notice that. That's okay. Now let's continue, shall we? (Iaaron was in a the dungeon) (thinking of a way to escape) Barney: You must make sure he never uses Vulpix to find the Red Crystal. Iaaron's voice: I won't fail you, Gramps. (iaaron struggles) Iaaron's voice: Look at me, Kissy. I can do it. (tries harder) Iaaron: I can do it. I can do it. (does his best) (But gives up) (then feels sorry for himself) (Then suddenly) (like magic) (A floating glowball appears) (out of nowhere) (Iaaron gasp) (in shock) (A girl came out of the ground) (from a passage) Rhianna: Oh, I'm sure I heard a noise. Iaaron: Uh... Rhianna: I think I hear a voice. Iaaron: Ahem.. Rhianna: Oh, it's you. You're a Pokemon assistant keeper, right? Wrong line. Rhianna: You're being held a prisoner, aren't you? Iaaron: Yes. Rhianna: I've been held against my wall too. Iaaron: (gasp) It lights up. Rhianna: Why of course, it's magic! Oh, I hate this place! I do hope there aren't any rats in here. Oh, not that I really mind them you know, but they do jump out at one so! I'm Princess Rhianna. Are you a lord.....or a warrior? Iaaron: No. I'm an assistant pet keeper. And it's Iaaron Taily. Rhianna: Oh, what a PITY. I was so hoping for someone who could help me escape! Oh well, if you want to come with me, you may. Iaaron: I can? Rhianna: Why yes! I just said you could. (They walked along) Rhianna: Oh, that wicked, wicked king! You know, he stole me. He thought my bauble could tell him where some old crystal was. Iaaron: That's what he wanted my Vulpix for. Rhianna: Oh, yes, your Pokemon! Iaaron: But my Vulpix can tell the future. Rhianna: Oooooo! How interesting! Well, you better stay close to me or you'll get lost. (The bauble chases rats around) (to scare them around) Iaaron: Your bauble. Rhianna: Oh, it's always chasing those rats! (They look through the hole) Rhianna: A burial chamber! This could be the tomb of the great king who built this castle! Before the Tsuk Emperor took it over. (Iaaron falls through) Rhianna: Whoa! Iaaron: Oh! Rhianna: Are you alright? Iaaron: Gees. Rhianna: Well, c'mon then! Help me have a look around. (They look around) (to check out the views) Iaaron: He must've been a great warrior. (spots something) Iaaron: A sword. (picks it up) (Hears someone coming) (and gasps) Hopso: This would please him. It's a good lot this time. Hurry, In with it! Finally, He'll reward me for this. (the guards follow Hopso) Hopso: Don't stop, You weakly! Put some muscle into it! (the guards obey) (The door closes) (behind them) Iaaron: Gosh. Rhianna: Let's get out of here before they come back! (They sneak past the door) (without getting seen) (They sighed) (with relief) (Rhianna gasp) Rhianna: Where's that sword coming from? Iaaron: Uh, Back there. Rhianna: You mean... Iaaron: Well, He doesn't want it anymore. Voice: You're making a horrendous mistake! I'm not a spy! I'm a bard! I sing! Uh, I entertain! Oh, careful sir, these are the hands of an artist! (They peek) (to see what's happening) Guard: This will hold you. Bizzle: Now, look, you seem an intelligent sort of chap to me! Guard: Hmph. Bizzle: I assure you I had no idea who owned this castle! I just happened to be passing! (Mightyena growls) Bizzle: Oh, he's nice. What's his name? (Mightyena barks at him) Bizzle: Yeow! Down, boy, down. (Mightyena kept barking) Bizzle: Stay away from me! (Mightyena is gone now) Bizzle: You don't realize who I am! I shall sing of your dastardly deed! I'm Bizzle Kcatzle. Minstrel of minstrels! Balladeer to the grandest courts in all the land! (A fiddle string snaps) Bizzle: Well, so you've forgotten! I've sung in some of the finest courts! (Another string snaps) Bizzle: Well I'm only waiting for an invitation! (A low string snaps) Bizzle: Oh, shush! Why do you judge every word I say? Oh! What's that? (Sees a skeleton minstrel) Bizzle: Hhheeeeellllllppppppp!!!!!!! Rhianna: Oh hello. Bizzle: Oh hi. Rhianna: We'll have you free in no time. I'm Rhianna. And you're in bad trouble. Aren't you? Bizzle: Trouble? Don't you know where you are? Haven't you seen him? Iaaron: Yes. Voice: The guy's escaped! We must find them! Go after him! Iaaron: (gasps) We've been discovered! Bizzle: You? Oh! Great Berlin! Run! Run! Make haste! ( to himself ) Make haste? I've must save myself! (They ran to get away) (while Bizzle tried to break free) (Iaaron trips) (and falls over) Iaaron: Oof! (lands) Iaaron: Ow. (rubs his head) Iaaron: Where's the sword? (finds the sword) Guard: I think he went through the passage! Guard: Let's go. (Iaaron hides) (for cover) (Guards went past) (without seeing Iaaron) Iaaron: Phew. (feels safe) Iaaron: Now then. (picks up his sword) (He goes to find Rhianna) (with his sword carried with him) Iaaron: Rhianna? Rhianna Bluebell? (searches) (Iaaron gulps) (with fear) Iaaron: Hope it's not a... (sees someone) Iaaron: Guard! (jumps back) Guard: Pet boy! You blittering fool! (Iaaron grabs his sword) (He dodges the ax) (and ignites his sword) (He dodges it again and drops his sword) (but grabs it in time) (Dodges again, As the ax gets stuck) (all of a sudden) (Iaaron shields himself with the sword) (that turns on a light blue glowing blade) (Ax gets free) (at last) (Guards swings) (until boom!) (SPARK) (crackle) (Ax breaks into pieces) (and falls apart) (Guard gasp) (and flee) Iaaron: Phew. (feels safe) Iaaron: Wow. A magic sword. (laughs) (Swings it around) (with joy) Iaaron: Who's the warrior now? (chuckles) (Then) Rhianna: You okay there? Iaaron: Oh good. You're safe. Rhianna: Why of course! I- Iaaron: Come on, I'm gonna get you out of here. Rhianna: Run! (They ran) (to escape) Guard: There they are! (they gasp) Iaaron: Quick! Up here! Rhianna: Yikes! Go, quick, the sword! (SPARK!) (boom) Iaaron: Whoo! (jumps up and down) Iaaron: This sword is perfect. Rhianna: Nice glowing blade too. (Bizzle runs) Bizzle: Help! Murder! Get DOWN!!!!!!! (Mightyeno barks) (Bizzle runs onward) Iaaron: Keep going, Rhianna. (they keep running) (SPARK!) (BOOM!) (Barrels break) (and fall) (Iaaron laughs) (and swings his saber) Guard: Over there! Guard: Get them! Hopso: There they are! Rhianna: Uh-oh. (They kept running) (to the top) (They came to the draw bridge) (and did their best to find a way to lower the bridge) Hopso: Come on! Get them! Rhianna: Oh goodness! Hurry! Hopso: We got you now, Pet boy! Rhianna: Well? What are you waiting? Use the sword! Okay? (Iaaron swings the sword) (and clang) (Guards jumped) (back) (Chains breaks) (and down goes the drawbridge) Hopso: Oh dear! (jumps back) (Bizzle kept running) (from the guards) (to escape) Bizzle: Make way! Make way! Step aside! I've never hurt you! Get, get out of my way! Hopso: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Phew. Bizzle: Let me down you brute! Iaaron: Run, Rhianna! Run! (they run) (Gate comes down) (and lowers) (Bizzle almost there) (goes faster) (RIP!) Bizzle: Whoa! (He finally escapes) (at last) Bizzle: How come you realize you've got a magic sword? (Mightyeno pants) (and falls, dropping the torn bit of Bizzle's shirt, and shorts) (THUD!) (and falls asleep) (Later, Hopso went to tell the emperor) (by going upstairs) Hopso: I'll say it. It wasn't my fault. That's it. That's it. I always get BLAMED for these things. (goes to open the door) Hopso: I'll just tell him and he'll get mad. Oh. Ooooh. I'll just strain him up. That's it. I'm not going to be kicked around for this. (opens the door) Hopso: Sire? Tusk Emperor: You bring news of the Pokemon? Hopso: Not really, Sire. It's the pet keeper. He's... Oh. He's... He's... Es-es... Escaped. Tusk Emperor: HE DID WHAT?!!!!!! Hopso: Oh! Oh, Sire! Allow me. Tusk Emperor: Do it yourself? (Hopso chokes himself) (for his master) Hopso: Isn't that enough? Tusk Emperor: Good. He'll find his Pokemon! Send my pets to follow that boy! Hopso: Oh. Oh yes, Sire! Yes! (laughs) By all mean, Sire! Tusk Emperor: Excellent. (Hopso leaves) (to find his master's pets) Narrator: Later... (Dragons flew) (by) (over the forest) (Back with the heroes) (however) (Bizzle plays his fiddle) (on his violin) Bizzle: The world will applaud me. Its praise will reward me. And I, Bizzle Kcatzle, Will find fame! Rhianna: (laughs) They're almost finished, Bizzle. Bizzle: Oh, that's good. Rhianna: Hmm... It's not too good, But It'll hold for a while. Bizzie: Yes, I shall sing of your deed! Rhianna: Would be better to sing about a heroic escape. Aren't you a bit frighten, Bizzle? Bizzie: A feline frightened? Ho, ho! The word is not in my vocabulary! (The fiddle is about to break a string) Bizzie: In this case well chosen, my dear. Iaaron: I'm not afraid. Rhianna: Not afraid?! Why, we were running for our lives! Iaaron: But I got us out of the castle. Rhianna: You?! I'd say it was the sword's magic. Iaaron: But it takes a great warrior to handle a sword like this! Rhianna: But, still, it is a magic sword! Iaaron: Ha! What does a GIRL know about swords, Anyway? Rhianna: Girl? GIRL?!?! If it weren't for this, GIRL, you would still be in the Tusk Emperor's dungeon! Bizzle: Here now. Rhianna. Iaaron. Rhianna: Well at least I don't keep talking about it FOREVER! Oh, you're so, so BORED! Bizzle: No, No, No, No, No! Rhianna! Rhianna: How could you take his side? (TOSS) Bizzle: Well I really didn't mean to-to-to...interfere, heh, heh! Iaaron: Stupid girl. Even if she's a sculley maiden, I don't care. (scoffs) (Rhianna gasps) (They leave) (in angry) Bizzle: We are going to have to- to to.... Oh, dear. (Iaaron was all alone) (feeling upset) (He sees Rhianna) (and goes over to him) (who sobs) (in Pinkie Pie's voice) Iaaron: Hello, Rhianna. Rhianna: Hello. Bizzle is right, you know. We are going to have to work together. And we'll find your Pokemon. I'm sure it's important. Iaaron: I want to thank you for getting me out of the dungeon. Rhianna: Oh, we couldn't have done it without you. Iaaron: Well, At least... We're safe. Bizzle: Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!! Great Belin!! Iaaron: Bizzle! (Runs to the rescue) Bizzle: Help! Murder! Hurry! Whatzy: Oh! Whatzy's lucky day! Wow. Bizzle: Yes! Keep it! It's a gift! Whatzy: This! Whatzy wants this? Bizzie: Take it! I'm sure you've murdered for less! Ugh! Iaaron: Whatzy! Whatzy: Master! Uh, uh, feline... FALL DOWN! (He grins) Whatzy: Get up. Get up! (Bizzle scoffs) Bizzle: Well! Really! Who is your pungent little friend? Iaaron: He's no friend of mine. He's just a coward and a thief. Whatzy: Humph! Too big anyway! Iaaron: Doofus. Rhianna: You're charming! Watzy: And punging too. Bizzie: So entertaining. Iaaron: Well, What are you waiting for? Bizzie: Yes. Yes exactly! Toddle off! Toddle off! Whatzy: Hmph! Whatzy GO! (leaves off) (But then) (sees tracks) Whatzy: Tracks? TRACKS! Whatzy remembers! Saw Pokemon's tracks! Iaaron: You did? Whatzy: Today! Iaaron: Today? Wait a minute. Bizzie: You'll try anything! Rhianna: Oh, You both are jealous! He just might know. Bizzie: Pretty lady come too? Rhianna: Well, I... Whatzy: Yes! Yes! Yes! Follow Whatzy! Follow Whatzy! (Rhianna laughs) Iaaron: You better be telling the truth. Whatzy: Whatzy not lie. Not this time. (They follow Whatzy) (into the woods) Narrator: 3 Hours Later... (They came to a pond) (at a nearby stream) Whatzy: See master? Pokemon's footsteps! No lie. Iaaron: Oh, Perfect. It looks just like 'em. (they sniff it) (Whatzy hops from rock to rock) (onto the other side) (A whirlpool spins) (SPLASH!) Whatzy: Oh, master! Master!!! Iaaron: Whatzy! Hold on! (SPLASH!) Rhianna: Oh, Iaaron, hang on! (She grabs Iaaron's hand) Bizzle: We're doomed! (SPLASH!) (they spin round) (Barely drowned) (and can't stays afloat) (Fireflies look) (in shock) Firefly: Uh oh. Firefly: How did they get in here? Firefly: Ha ha! Old Buzzle's whirlpool broke again! Firefly: I think they wake up soon. We'd better tell the Queen. Firefly: No. You know we're not suppose to be up here. Firefly: Uh oh, we are going to be in trouble! Firefly: Not me. Firefly: Me either! (She flies down) Firefly: Uh oh! (Buzzle's fixes something) Queen: Oh , yes, I see you fixed that. Buzzle: Yep. When... I get this... Last peg in here, I'll be finished. Queen: Good! Yes, it SHOULD work. Buzzle: It's perfect. (POP) Grab that pole! Queen: Ugh! I've got it! (They struggled) (to fix it) Rhianna: Oh, They're cute little bugs. Queen Firefly: Oh, uh, hello. I'm Queen Firely of the Glow-Bright Cave and this.. Queen Firefly: Oh, uh, hello. I'm Queen Firely of the Glow-Bright Cave and this.. Buzzle: How the heck did they...? (CRASH!) Buzzle: Ow. Queen Firely: I thought I told you to fix the whirlpool! Buzzle: I fixed it! I did fix it! It was PERFECT! Queen Firely: Evidently not completely perfect! Its supposed to keep them OUT! Buzzle: Whatever. Queen Firely: Uh, can I be of any service? Buzzle: If everything that happens around here's my fault... Queen Firely: Are you here on a friendly visit? Iaaron: Maybe. Buzzle: And I suppose it's my fault that the Pokemon's here, too! Iaaron: Kissy? Queen Firely: And she's your Pokemon too. Buzzle: Oh good. One less thing for me to worry about. Queen Firely: Oh, Buzzle?! Buzzle: What now? Queen Firely: Will you hurry up and bring the Pokemon? Buzzle: WHAT?!?! Oh! You... (gets annoyed) Buzzle: Hey, You kids! What are you doing?! Firefly: Oh, oh, Mr. Buzzle. I just awnt to see the pretty lady. Buzzle: You better watch yourself. Buzzle: You better watch yourself. Rhianna: I cannot believe my eyes your Majesty! (She laughs) Buzzle: Watch it! Watch it! Iaaron: Kissy! (Vulpix arrives) Iaaron: Oh Kissy. You're safe. Queen Firely: Tell me, is the burning and killing, STILL going on up there? Bizzle: You prefer on that joke of humanities! The Tusk Emperor! Queen Firely: Well no one ever stands UP to him! Iaaron: We've seen him. And if he finds the Red Crystal, He will kill us all. Queen Firely: Oh, no, no! He'll never find it! No, no! It's safely hidden somewhere in the Quiet Rainforest. Iaaron: The Quiet Rainforest? Queen Firely: Well, at least I think it is. Is it, Buzzle? Buzzle: Really?! Is that one of my new jobs?! Remembering where the crystal was last seen?! Queen Firely: Oh, he'll know right where it is! You'll see! Iaaron: If we find the crystal ourselves, We'll destroy it. Rhianna: Oh, it's not right, Iaaron. Iaaron: But can't you see, Rhianna? If we destroy the crystal, It'll stop the Tusk Emperor. Please? Come with me. Queen Firely: Well, I never thought of The Quiet Rainforest! That's a hard place to get to! Buzzle: Uh huh. Queen Firely: Why, you can take them! Buzzle: WHAT?! Bizzle: You mean we're trusting our lives to, to, to him? Buzzle: And what is wrong with ME? Bizzle: Oh! Ah, nothing! Splendid choice in fact! Heh, heh. (A string snaps) Queen Firely: Shall we then? (They work their magic) Whatzy: Oooooooohhhhhh!! (They float up) Iaaron: Oh wait! Kissy! Queen Firely: Don't worry! We'll get her home safely! Iaaron: Oh thanks, Mam. Be good, Kissy. (they get lifted up) (They float back up to the surface) (to the top) Narrator: The Following Morning... (They were in the Quiet Rainforest that rained when they walk through) (using umbrellas) Buzzle: Well, if it's the Quiet Rainforest you wanted, here ya' are! (They kept walking) (onward) Rhianna: Oh, such a dreary place! Iaaron: Let's see what it looks like from up here. Rhianna: I think we're lost. Iaaron: We shouldn't be. Bizzle: Are you sure this is the right place, Buzzle? Buzzle: Yes. I'm sure. Bizzle: Well, if you ask me.....Aaahhhhh! (Then he plunges down with a Goofy Holler) (and crashes with a Wilhelm scream) (Whatzy gasps) Rhianna: Guys? Hello? Iaaron: Are you okay? Buzzle: Hey! Look out you big clumsy oaf! Look wher--.Uh oh! (A cottage was seen) Buzzle: Welcome to The Quiet Rainforest. Iaaron: Well, Someone must live here. Whatzy: Whatzy not like this place! Uh-uh! Nooooooo! Rhianna: It's looks quiet. Maybe we should go inside. Iaaron: If I could just get this door open. (the doors open) Iaaron: There. Rhianna: How will we ever find the Red Crystal in a place like this? Iaaron: It must be here somewhere. (they search everywhere) (Buzzle looks in a jug) (to see nothing in it) (Bizzle looks around) (in some books) (Iaaron looks in a cupboard) (to find out what's in it) (Whatzy opens a door) (to see anything in it) (Rhianna looks in a drawer) (to see what is in it) (Iaaron looks in a trunk and frogs hops out of it) Rhianna: Gosh! (Bizzle jumps) Bizzle: Yikes! Iaaron: They're just frogs. Bizzle: Oh. Gosh. Thanks. Rhianna: Frogs? Whatzy: Correct. Buzzle: Those were people. Iaaron: You mean they were turned into frogs? Rhianna: Exactly. Whatzy: Oh, master! Come quickly! Whatzy finds the wicked Crystal! Quick! Quick! Follow Whatzy! (They follow him) Whatzy: Behold. Iaaron: The whole room is full of gems. Rhianna: I don't understand! Why would, why would anyone want so many.... (Voice screamed): Thieves! Thieves! Voice: Someone stole all our frogs! Iaaron: Who's there? Voice: Why, it's us! (POOF!) Veggra: You evil, nasty people! You shall all be turned into frogs and eaten! Buzzle: Yikes! Aniya: Nice and tender! Iaaron: Stop that you! Bizzle: So nice to meet you ladies. Uh, goodbye! Zaisy: Wait. My. Aren't you a handsome one? Bizzle: Who? Who? M-m-m-m-m, ME?!?! Zaisy: Certainly. Don't you find me cute and pretty? Bizzle: Yes. Quite so! (String snaps) Bizzle: Shush! Stop that! Zaisy: You don't mind if I play your fiddle? Do you, Handsome? Veggra: Humph! Enough of this lovesick nonsense! (ZAP!) Bizzle: Great Belin! (Bizzle was a frog) (Aniya laughs): Quick! We're going to have toad stew. (Bizzle jumps) (SPLASH) (Bizzle jumps out, yelling in pain) Zaisy: You're not gonna eat this one! (Bizzle flees) (POOF!) Zaisy: Come here love! Can anyone here before marriages? Bizzle: Marriages?!?! Aniya: You love struck witch! (ZAP!) (POOF!) Zaisy: Where is he? Where'd he go? (searches everywhere) Zaisy: Yoohoo. Where are you? Don't go. Now look what you've done, He's gone! I'll never forgive you for this, Aniya! Never! (Bizzle leaves) Zaisy: Oh, There you are. (tries to catch Bizzle) (Blows a kiss) (at Bizzle) (POOF) (and like magic) (He swallows a fly) (and gulp!) (He gasp) Bizzle: There. (Witches laugh) (with delight) Iaaron: Enough! We've come for the Red Crystal. Veggra: Did you hear that sisters? Zaisy: Why, Nobody asked for the red crystal for a long time. Aniya: It's a trick! We not going to let them have it are we? Veggra: Don't worry. Let me handle this. (objects appear) Iaaron: We want the crystal. Veggra: The Red Crystal? Okay. Perhaps I might interest you in something else. An emerald, A diamond, a ring, a gem, and other things. Iaaron: What the...? (lots of objects arrive) (The sword SLASHES each gem to pieces) (with its glowing blade) (Veggra gasps) Veggra: Wow! That's a nice glowing sword! (Iaaron tries to hold onto it) (and grabs it) Iaaron: Phew. It stopped. Veggra: Well done for stopping it. Aniya: Uhh... Veggra: Well, if you want to have the Red Crystal, promise me you'll be careful with your sword, okay? I must have that sword. Hmm... Listen up. We'll trade the crystal with a sword. Bizzle: Iaaron's sword? Zaisy: But what can they do with the crystal, Veggra? Veggra: NOTHING! That's the point. You see? We'll end up with both. The sword and the crystal. (to Iaaron) We decided that you can have the Red Crystal. Rhianna: You mean it'll be ours for good? Veggra: I didn't say that. You didn't listen. We never give anything away, All we do is BARGAIN. TRADE. Iaaron: Well, You'll not have my sword! Bizzle: May I ask you ladies to perhaps consider this magnificent fiddle and violin? Veggra: A fiddle? If we want music, We send for the birds. What would we do with a simple fiddle? Whatzy: Wait! Whatzy will trade his munchings and crunchings. Veggra: Who would want that? Aniya: Hold it sister! Not so fast! (CRUNCH) (BURP!) Iaaron: Okay, I know what you want. Veggra: Yesssss? (Iaaron gulp) Rhianna: No, Iaaron, no. Iaaron: It's our only chance. Here's my sword. Take it. Veggra: This is your own choice, duckling. Remember, with this sword you could be the greatest of warriors! Iaaron: Yes. I like it to exchange for the Red Crystal. Veggra: Agreed! We have made a bargain. (They work their magic) (and by magic) (POOF, It disappears) (like magic) (Laughing was heard) (from a distance) (All objects blew around) (with the wind) Iaaron: Look out! All: Help!! (House falls apart) Rhianna: Watch out! Take cover! (Bizzle dodges) Bizzle: Oh! Goodness gracious! Iaaron: Duck! (they obey) (All the gems blew away) (like magic) All: Phew. Rhianna: Look! (A rumble was heard) (and suddenly) (BOOM!) (an explosion is heard) (They gasp) (in shock) (The crystal came up) (like magic) Iaaron: The Red Crystal. It's ours. Rhianna: Perfect. (Aniya laughs evilly) Aniya: I say, what funny little ducklings! Don't they know the Red Crystal is indestructible? Now listen carefully, the Red Crystalcan never be destroyed. Only its evil powers can be stopped! Iaaron: Then there is a way. But how? Aniya: A living being must climb into it on his own free will! Whatzy: Whatzy is bold and brave, He'll touch the big crystal. Aniya: However, the poor duckling, will never climb out ALIVE! Whatzy: Yikes! Bizzle: Now look here madam, don't forget we have an agreement! Rhianna: Yes. You said we can have the crystal. Aniya: Exactly. Of course we said you could have the Crystal. It's not our fault you can't do anything with it! (Thunderclaps) (and rain pours down) (They leave) (and are off) Veggra: Goodbye goslings! And remember we always keep our bargain! Narrator: That Night (They were bored) (and thinking) (Iaaron sighs) Buzzle: What a bunch of blundering misfits! Things never work out when you're dealing with people! Bizzle: Uhh... Buzzle: You can go back to feeding animals! I've had it! Goodbye! Iaaron: Buzzle's right. It's my fault, I let you down. Without my sword, I'm nothing. Just an assistant pet keeper. Rhianna: Look you are somebody! You must believe in yourself! I believe in you. Iaaron: You do? Rhianna: Exactly. Iaaron: Then I think you're... I uh... Well... Rhianna: Well, what? Iaaron: I mean... (Whatzy kisses Bizzle) Bizzle: Gosh! (They laugh) (with joy) Iaaron: I mean is that I'm grateful to all of you. You'll be true friends. Now it's up to me... Rhianna: Look! (Dragons flew over them) (in circles) Whatzy: Uh-oh! Danger! So long! Iaaron: Quick! We can't let them find us! (they flee) Guard: Pet boy! (they are caught) (They're surrounded) (and taken away) (Whatzy gasp) (and see the heroes in trouble) Narrator: One Hour Later (Back at the castle) Hopso: Get the move on! Careful now! You! Tie them up over there and get that cart out of here! (Heroes were chained up) Hopso: Oh, I 'm sorry. I've ignored you. You did come for the Red Crystal? Good, then climb right in! It'll only cost you your life! (Tusk Emperor came in) Hopso: Oh!! Everything is ready, sire! (Iaaron gasp) Tusk Emperor: My, such a brave and handsome crew! A Pokemon-boy, a scullery maid, and broken-down minstrel! Perhaps it may interest you to see what fate has in store for you! Ha, ha,ha, ha. Now I call upon the army of the dead! The Crystal Born! (Places a skull on top of the crystal) Tusk Emperor: Arise my messengers of death! Our hour has arrived! (Touches the crystal) (and like magic) (It's powers activates) (powers) (Red smoke goes around) (all over the place) Narrator: Meanwhile... (Rats swim away) (for cover) (Whatzy sneaks quietly) (trying not to get seen) (Back with Tusk Emperor) Rhianna: Oh! It's terrible! (Gargoyles come to life) (all of a sudden) (Skeletons got up) (suddenly) Tusk Emperor: My phantom warriors have come to life! All dead from centuries past! Never has anyone created an army like this! Go forth my deathless warriors! Destroy all in your path! Hopso: (Laughs) Come, Sire! We can get a better view from above! Rhianna: Oh, Iaroon. This is all over for us, I see. Iaaron: I haven't planned that this will end this way. Bizzle: Oh, I wish to stay as a Toad. (Fiddle string snaps) Bizzle: Oh snap. (Skeletons and Gargoyles kept walking) Tusk Emperor: Only moments away from victory! My greatest triumph! Hopso: We did it, Sire! We did it! Oh, I mean YOU! Yes. Of course. You did, Sire. Whatzy: Yikes! (Whatzy kept looking around) (and hoped something wouldn't go wrong) (He peaks through the door) (to see what's in there) (SMASH!) Whatzy: Whoa! (He flees) (and hides) Iaaron: Whatzy? Whatzy? Is that you? Whatzy: Master! Iaaron: Whatzy. What are you doing here? Whatzy: Whatzy sorry he always runs away when there's trouble. He untie everyone! Then we leave this evil place! Iaaron: Sure. Bizzle: (Voice of God from Monty Python) get on with it!! Iaaron: Good boy, Whatzy. Rhianna, You and Bizzle leave with Whatzy. I gotta stop the crystal. Rhianna: Oh, but listen, that's impossible! Why you'd be--- Iaaron: I'm sorry. I must touch it. Rhianna: But, Iaaron, please-- Iaaron: I have to. Really have to. Whatzy: Wait master! Whatzy not let you get hold of that crystal! Iaaron: Whatzy, Out of my way! Whatzy: Whoa! (SHOCK!) Whatzy: Please, Master, don't go near Evil Crystal. Iaaron: Then we'll die if I don't. Back away and let me touch it. Whatzy: No! Whatzy not let his friend die! (He goes near it) Whatzy: Iaaron has so many friends. Whatzy has no friends. Iaaron: Whatzy? No! Don't touch it! Wait! No! (Whatzy goes) (He touches it and gets electrocuted and KABOOM!) (an explosion is heard) Iaaron: Oh no. Hopso: Sire! Sire look! Something's wrong! What is it sire? They're- they're DYING! (Skeletons stop moving and gargoyles freezes) Tusk Emperor: It can't be! This had better not be your fault! Hopso: Perhaps it needs another body, Sire. Tusk Emperor: Yes! YOURS!!! (The powers are getting sucked back into the crystal) Bizzle: Come on! Iaaron: You guys get out of here! Hurry! Rhianna: Come on, Iaaron! No time to lose! Iaaron: Go on! Go with Bizzle! This might be his chance for Whatzy. (they obey) (Wind blows strong) (and harder) (Iaaron gasp) (and hold on) (Iaaron grabs onto something) (to help escape the suction) Hopso: No, Sire! Don't do this! Please! (gets frightened) Tusk Emperor: Come on! Get up! Hopso: Maybe they're only resting sire. Do something! My life is at stake! Tusk Emperor: Get up you fools!!! KILL!!!!!!! Hopso: Look! Sire, Look! It's the pet boy! It's his fault! HE'S the cause of it! Tusk Emperor: You've interfered for the last time. . . . Hopso: Go for his throat, Sire! Tusk Emperor: Now, Pokemon Keeper, you will fall. Iaaron: No! Don't! Back off! Tusk Emperor: What's all this then? (Iaaron tries to get away) Tusk Emperor: You'll never go anywhere. Not until you've learned a lesson. (He grabbed him) Tusk Emperor: Got you. (He tosses him near the crystal) (but misses) Tusk Emperor: What's this? No! You'll not have this Red Crystal destroy me! (Gets sucked more) Tusk Emperor: My powers cannot be taken away and defeat me so easily! (He gets to close) Tusk Emperor: Curse you! No! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (He gets electrocuted) Tusk Emperor: Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhh!!! (KABOOM!) Hopso: Oh no! H-how horrible! Poor sire! H-he's gone! (He gasp) Hopso: He's gone! Ha! He's gone! Ha, ha, ha, ha! HE'S Gone! (He leaves) (Iaaron goes to join the others) (Earthquake happens) (when Iaaron escapes) Iaaron: Bizzle! Rhianna! Rhianna: Come on. Quickly. Iaaron: So glad you're safe. Come on, Bizzle! Hurry! Bizzle: For goodness sake! (They jump over a ditch) (of water) Iaaron: Come on, Jump! (Bizzle obeys) (He jumps, Fire hits his butt) Bizzle: Whoo! (They kept running) (to escape) (They see a boat) (and go to board it) Iaaron: Quick, Get in. Let's go. Paddle, Bizzle. Bizzle: Got it. (Suddenly...) (trouble came) Bizzle: Trouble. Rhianna: We'll never get through. Iaaron: I'll try to open the gate. Rhianna: Steady now, Iaaron. (Iaaron tries hard to open it) (and succeeds) Iaaron: Hurry! Get through! Bizzle: Faster. (Tower falls down) (and crumbles) Bizzle: Look oooooooooooooooout!!!! (they make it) (Wave pushes them) (harder) (Castle explodes) (and splashes) All: Phew. (they arrive at the shore) (Hopso laughs) (as he leaves) (They got to shore) (and made it) Iaaron: Look. (they gasp) (The red crystal came afloat) (at last) Iaaron: Whatzy. (they gasp) Aniya: Why is the poor duckling so sad? Veggra: Yes. He got what he wanted and still not satisfied. Bizzle: Just what do you think you're up to, ladies? Veggra: We have business with your little hero. Iaaron: Hero? Whatzy was the hero. Veggra: The only thing matter to you is the crystal. Now it's not use to you. So, We'll just take it and be on our way. (the Red Crystal is pushed) Bizzle: Wait! Uh, stay your hands, uh, ladies! We never give anything away! We bargain. We trade. Remember? Veggra: Did these old ears hear word BARGAIN? Hmm? Biddle: Yes madam! Those old ears heard right! Zaisy: Ooooh. You adorable bashful cat. Bizzle: Oh! Pull yourself together madam! I say! Out with it! What is your offer? Veggra: No. Not my... Zaisy: Then I'll do it. (ZAP) Zaisy: A magnificent sword for a warrior! Iaaron: Uhh... (goes to grab his sword) Iaaron: I'm no warrior. I'm just a pet boy. What will I do with a sword? Veggra: Absolutely nothing! Iaaron: But I'm keeping it in case and I can still trade. All: YES???? Iaaron: The crystal... For Whatzy. Aniya: Oh dear! Veggra: That's not possible! Bizzle: Just as I thought ladies! You've got no real power! Admit it! Admit it! (They swope down) Veggra: We have made a bargain! Ha, ha, ha, HA! (Powers worked their magic when the Red Crystal vanishes) (and is gone) (Whatzy was on the ground) Rhianna: Oh, Iaaron! Iaaron: Oh no. (Whatzy can't wake up) (Iaaron sniffs) (and hugs Whatzy) (Whatzy breathes) (and awakens) Whatzy: Munchings and crunchings in here somewhere! Iaaron: Whatzy! You're alive! Rhianna: He's alive! (Whatzy looks at himself) Bizzle: Goodness gracious! He's alive! (They laugh with joy) Rhianna: Look! Bizzle! He's alive! Iaaron: So happy, You're okay! Whatzy: I'm alive! Ha ha ha! Whatzy's alive! Look! Look! Look! Touch me! Oh! Ho, ho! (They laugh) Rhianna: Oh, Whatzy! You clever little thing! Whatzy: Hmm... (they hug each other) (KIISS) (Iaaron and Rhianna kiss) (Whatzy giggles) (and as they both laugh) Iaaron: Come on, Whatzy. Let's go home. Whatzy: Oh! Whatzy's Lucky Happy Day! (They leave) Bizzle: Great Belin! Ha! (A vision was seen when Vulpix smiles) Barney: You did well, my boy. Buzzle: Yep. Ha ha. (the scene ends) The End. A What An Animal Special. (Credits plays) (and stops) (Red Crystal Card) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Movies